


Lazy Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day at home for Parker and Eliot</p><p>1_million_words: Slow Sated Sunday - The Game, the snacks, the snuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Eliot carried the beer, a tray loaded with tortilla chips, lime tequila salsa, cheese and crackers into the bedroom where Parker was propped up with pillows behind her back and under her knee. The same knee she'd torn the ACL in once before. This time, he wasn't going to let her aggravate the injury by trying to do things she shouldn't do.

"So what are we watching?" She asked him when he got everything settled on the bed.

"Parker. Seriously. There are At least three football games on today," he said shaking his head. As if he'd watch anything else on a Saturday afternoon.

"Who's playing?"

"Air Force against Army."

"Wait the Army has a football team. Did you play?"  
Eliot shook his head, sometimes he forgot how little normal life experience Parker had. So he explained about the Academies and the officers who graduated from them.

"So it's an Air Force college and the same with the Army and Navy?"

"Right," he answered.

"So who else is playing?"

"Oklahoma and Iowa State, and Navy and Notre Dame."

"So who are we rooting for?"

"Air Force. Oklahoma."

"You're from Oklahoma, right? Did you go to school there?" She asked interrupting him.

"Yes, I am. No, I didn't, I joined the Army instead."

"Oh... And what about the last game?"

"Navy. And that's going to be the best of the three games. Navy has a good team but Notre Dame is. Powerhouse."

"Okay,"

Eliot couldn't help but smile as she settled against him. They worked their way through the artisan cheeses and crackers he'd ordered. A six pack of beer was finished half way through the second game. His cheering scared the stray cat he'd rescued and wouldn't admit to owning off the bed on several spectacular plays. And while they waited for the last game to start he helped Parker to the bathroom and used it himself, before clearing away the remnants of the cheese and crackers and grabbed another six pack and a big bag of popcorn. 

Without the tray between them, Parker shifted and snuggled down with her head against his shoulder and her hand tucked up under his t-shirt, her nails gently rubbing across his stomach distracting him from the game with her seemingly innocent caress.. He made it through two beers and the first half of the game before setting his beer aside, turning the tv down and pulling her closer so he could kiss her gently. Even though the Navy, Notre Dame game was proving to be the best game of the day, she'd patiently watched the first two games with him so he was willing to miss the rest of this one to shower some special attention on her.


End file.
